Beware of Welsh Bearing Coffee
by lady-demacabre
Summary: Gibbs goes to a crime scene only to find someone else got there first. Just who does the man in the outdated coat think he is? One-shot.


_Just a super short one-shot that I had to write down._

* * *

><p>Gibbs was on his way into NCIS when he got the call from DiNozzo. A sailor's wife reported hearing gunshots on base on the beach, and though she didn't approach too close, she thought there might be a dead body. Gibbs was already near the base, so he told DiNozzo to get everyone together and bring the truck. Tony said that Ziva wasn't in yet, so no matter who was driving Gibbs would get to the crime scene way ahead of them.<p>

He pulled into the parking lot and walked across the grass separating the pavement from the sand. A couple of marines stood guard and saluted when they saw him.

Gibbs pulled out his badge and flipped it so they could see. "NCIS. Report."

"We've posted guards at all access points and along the beach," one marine said. "But some other group had taken possession of the body."

"Some other group?" Gibbs repeated back, clearly not happy.

"Call themselves Torchwood, sir," the other marine answered.

Gibbs looked around the marines and sure enough there was a small group of people down towards the water. Two people were putting a body on a stretcher, and two others were walking towards him. As they got nearer Gibbs noticed one was wearing a long, WWII coat, but he was far too young to have been in that war. The other was in a suit.

It was that man in the coat that spoke first. "All right boys, you can clear off now. We've got it all sorted."

"You want to explain why you're at my crime scene contaminating and taking my evidence?" Gibbs growled at the tall man. The two marines decided to get out of there and went off—presumably to call off the rest of the guard on the beach.

The man only looked slightly taken aback, but then smiled. "Captain Jack Harkness," he said holding out a hand. Gibbs didn't shake it. "I'm with Torchwood, and this falls under our jurisdiction."

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. And I've never heard of you or Torchwood," said Gibbs.

"We're from out of town," Cpt. Harkness said evasively.

"Then what in the hell gives you jurisdiction here?"

The smile finally fell. "We're world wide and in town to review a branch of Special Forces. Trust me, one call from me and your superiors will tell you to let this go."

"Then you better make that call," Gibbs said as he got right up in the captain's face.

Cpt. Harkness turned his head to look at his companion but didn't take a step back. "Ianto, while I make the call why don't you give the very Special Agent Gibbs a cup of coffee?"

Gibbs crossed his arms and watched while Cpt. Harkness walked out of earshot and made the phone call. Only a few moments later the man in the suit cleared his throat. Gibbs turned to him.

"Your coffee, sir. I hope I'm right thinking you like it black."

Gibbs only grunted and took the coffee. He started drinking it down while Cpt. Harkness still spoke on the phone. Rather than feeling more awake with the rush of caffeine, his eyes started to get heavy. Gibbs was swaying when it finally occurred to him that he had been drugged. Before he was able to say anything his vision went dark and he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Shortly after he had called Gibbs, Tony had his gear together and was about to head out with Tim. Then Ziva came out of the elevator and they waited the barest moment for her to join them. Tony insisted on driving. Morning sickness from Ziva's driving was far too womanly for his manly ego.<p>

They were almost to the crime scene when the call came. The case was going to the FBI and they had already taken care of everything. Tony decided to turn around at the scene so they could see if Gibbs was there. The boss was not going to be happy as it was; Tony didn't want them not showing up to give Gibbs any more fuel for his anger.

They got out the car and looked around. Gibbs' car was still in the parking lot. He told Ziva and Tim to talk to the marine he could see a couple hundred feet away. He observed the area and tried to spot Gibbs. He walked to the grass and past a bench. When he heard a soft snore, Tony turned and saw Gibbs asleep on the bench.

"Boss?" Tony asked loudly.

Gibbs woke up immediately. He sat up and looked around with confusion.

"What're you doing?" Tony asked. "Cause—don't' get mad or anything—it looked like you were sleeping."

"Don't be ridiculous, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. After years working with him, Tony could tell that Gibbs was just as in the dark as Tony, but the older man just didn't want to admit it. Logical next step—take it out on the first person Gibbs sees.

"Of course, Boss. I did not catch you napping just now on this park bench."

Gibbs frowned, but he didn't say anything. He still looked confused and slightly groggy.

"Do you know how you ended up there?" Tony asked with some concern.

"No," Gibbs answered. "I don't remember. I don't even remember how I got to this beach."

"You do remember me calling you though, right?"

"Yes," replied Gibbs. "Then driving… it all goes blank. What happened with the case?"

"Taken care of by someone else. Apparently the FBI claimed jurisdiction."

"Then what are you standing around here for?" Gibbs snapped.

"Back to the office—on it, boss!"


End file.
